Fear
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: When Calleigh loses power during a storm, it’s up to Tim to keep her entertained. SC.


Title: Fear

Author: Kasandra

Rating: T for language, slight depictions of violence and implied sexual situations.

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: When Calleigh loses power during a storm, it's up to Tim to keep her entertained.

---------------------------

Calleigh Duquesne knew better than to be near a window during a lightening storm. The wind howled ferociously as the rain pounded against the window pane. Calleigh also knew that in her lifetime, she had seen and experienced things most people are fortunate to only see blips of on the news. Known affectionately as Bullet Girl, Calleigh was a tough woman. There was only one thing that could really make her jump, and no one outside of her immediate family knew of that fear.

That was until tonight.

However, Calleigh knew she could trust Tim with her little secret. As she wrapped her arms around herself protectively, she recalled the phone call she had made earlier just before her power went out.

"_Timothy Speedle, get your lazy New York butt off your couch and come here this instant!" Calleigh whined into her phone._

"_Aw, come on Call. This is a huge lightening storm; I can't risk driving out in such conditions." Tim tried to reason with her._

"_Please Tim. I am really freaked out." Calleigh pleaded and Tim didn't miss the panic in her tone. He sighed - defeated. Rubbing his chin, he glanced out his window, seeing more storm clouds approaching._

"_Alright, I'm on my way, just stay put." Tim replied and heard her sigh in relief._

-------------------------------

"Call, move from the window." Tim ordered as he entered the living room causing Calleigh to jump once more.

"Sorry Tim, I'm just…" Calleigh trailed off sighing. She picked up a candle and joined the dark haired man who was now sitting on her couch. "I really do appreciate this," she clarified.

Tim offered a rare but genuine smile to the blonde woman before him. "So the sight of decapitated heads doesn't bother you but a silly storm can?" he questioned, smirking.

Calleigh narrowed her eyes slightly. "Mister, I do not appreciate being made fun of. Besides, it's something that has always bothered me since I was a little girl," she justified.

Lightening cracked against the sky, illuminating the room and Calleigh closed her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt Tim move closer to her, and relished in the reassuring feeling that coursed through her system as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He placed a small kiss on her head and Calleigh smiled.

She admitted to herself that she had a crush on Tim and that was why he was the first one on her list to call. "Let's get your mind off the storm," she heard Tim announce and she nodded against his shoulder.

Tim stood and headed towards her kitchen, leaving Calleigh alone. With the power out and the general heat of Miami, the storm had made her home uncomfortably unbearable. She stripped off the t-shirt she had on, now leaving her in the tank top she had underneath.

Tim gulped as he returned to the living room, watching her strip from behind. Carrying a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila, a mug and two shot glasses, he cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence once more.

Calleigh turned to him and cocked her head. "Plan on getting me drunk? I don't think so."

"Not drunk. Just a little less inhibited, so you don't jump every time the sky above rumbles." Tim clarified. "Besides, I know a game to go along with the shots to make it a bit more fun. Do you have any quarters?"

------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh and Tim were sitting side by side her coffee table, playing 'Quarters'. Calleigh let out a fit of giggles as Tim missed shooting his quarter into the mug. Tim glared at her as he took yet another shot.

"Your aim isn't that great either, especially for one who is trained in ballistics." Tim grimaced as the alcohol burned as it went down his esophagus.

"If I make this next shot, you're taking all my shots from here on out." Calleigh challenged.

"Fine. You're on." Tim agreed and immediately groaned as her quarter landed successfully into the mug. "Shit."

Calleigh let out a yelp of triumph, shooting her arms in the air. Looking at Tim, she felt bad – she didn't want him to become inebriated. "Tim, you can ignore what I said just now."

Tim gave her an appreciative look. "Thanks, because I don't know how much more I could take."

Calleigh smiled once more and stood up, excusing herself. However, she wobbled and being unable to steady herself, she fell – on top of Tim. Tim groaned beneath her and she sat up, now straddling him.

"Tim, I am so sorry. Are you OK?" Calleigh apologized and Tim nodded from beneath her. She leaned down to check his head and in her state didn't stop until she was almost nose to nose with him. Thunder continued to rumble, however, the two were oblivious to the noise.

Tim's dark eyes probed her bright ones and the sudden sexual tension between them was palpable. He heard her murmur his name and that was all it took for him to pull her in for a kiss. The kiss became more heated as he tangled his hands in her long blonde mane as she worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Tim, thanks for coming over." Calleigh murmured against his cheek, as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Actually, thank you." Tim corrected, leaving Calleigh to smile once more.

**FIN**


End file.
